Wall mounted electrical outlets are a hazard to young children in that they may be seriously injured if a metallic object is inserted into the outlet. Some devices have been devised to diminish this risk. However, they are often complicated to make or use, and sometimes are not completely safe.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a safety cover for dual electrical wall mounted outlets that is completely safe, economical of manufacture, and easily changed to an operating condition by an adult while safely preventing access to the outlets by a young child.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A safety cover for a dual electrical wall mounted outlet has a base plate with apertures that register with dual electrical wall mounted outlets. A pair of covers are pivotally located to cover the outlets. Resilient members such as elastic bands are provided to yieldingly hold the covers over the outlets. Slidable operating rods or elements are mounted for movement towards each other with one of the elements each being connected to one each of the covers so that when the separate operating elements are simultaneously moved towards each other, the covers will pivot away from the apertures to expose the outlets. The outer ends of the slidably mounted members are spaced apart sufficiently to prevent a small child from using the thumb and fingers of one hand to move the slidable members towards each other to disarm the safety cover.